


Doesn't matter

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: *抹布哈*强奸*做好心理准备





	Doesn't matter

　　哈利在约翰全部插入的时候终于忍不住地尖叫出声了。  
　　  
　　他本不打算发出任何的声音，不想让对方再露出那种得逞的笑容，可是他失败了，哈利本能地收缩肌肉，引得约翰喘息着大笑了几声，那双粗糙的大手从压住他小腿的位置上移，他被冲撞得上下摇晃，男人低下头，呼吸瞬间铺撒在耳侧，哈利能感到耳朵被舔舐的湿热。  
　　  
　　他因为本能的厌恶侧开头，却被握住下巴强行扭了回来。约翰逼着哈利看着自己，他们的脸贴的很近，哈利能闻到对方口中隐约散发出的烟味。  
　　  
　　“操，操……”约翰语气兴奋，下身不停地扭动着，每一下都努力地把他送进最深处。他沉浸在自己的愉悦中，根本不在乎哈利被他毫无技术的粗暴抽插逼出的眼泪和尖叫。  
　　  
　　他也用不着“在乎”，不如说这让约翰更兴奋了，他痴痴地盯着哈利的脸，嘴里不停念叨着下流的情话。他说哈利是最好的妓，他从来不会喜欢出来卖的婊子，可是他想他，每一天都在想。  
　　  
　　“有了你，我再没和劳拉上过床……”男人用力猛冲，他们的肉体碰撞出了响亮的啪啪声，哈利低声呻吟，双腿无力地颤抖，“操，她那骚逼可比不上你的……又紧又热……”  
　　  
　　哈利恍惚地记起了这个劳拉。约翰说过，这是他曾经最喜欢的妓女。  
　　  
　　曾经。  
　　  
　　在他第一次和哈利上床的时候，男人就羞怯地笑着说：“你可真漂亮，比劳拉漂亮多了，我每次都让她转过去，她虽然没你好看，但却有个不错的屁股——不过你的屁股也很好看，你哪里都好看。”  
　　  
　　前言不搭后语的约翰，做起爱来也是乱七八糟，哈利被他弄哭了好多次，约翰也喜欢他哭。他曾对哈利说，你哭起来的眼睛特别漂亮：“我就是忍不住想欺负你。”男人重复了好多次，每一次都是在高潮过后，他把哈利紧紧地搂在怀里，一遍又一遍地吻着。  
　　  
　　而哈利也无所谓约翰怎么对他。  
　　  
　　他那些反抗的回忆都已经非常遥远了，在他第一次被德思礼卖给一位恋童癖的时候，哈利做过最激烈的抵抗，他用水杯砸伤了对方额头，却只是引起了后者更为强烈的兴趣，男人从身后扑上来搂住了想要趁机逃跑的他，一把捂住了哈利大喊大叫的嘴巴。那人急切地舔舐撕咬他的脖颈：“我还没操过这么烈的货色……”男人的笑声兴奋极了，“真他妈的——”  
　　  
　　他被甩到床上，没来得及坐起身就被对方死死地压在身下，哈利继续喊着救命，他拼命扭动双手，想要挣脱手腕上的桎梏，他不停地蹬动双腿，想要在男人下流的注视下合拢它们，遮挡住早被撕烂的布料下的密处。  
　　  
　　那一晚是噩梦。  
　　  
　　对方整整折腾了他一个晚上没有停歇，哈利在哭喊，直到最后彻底嘶哑了嗓子，他眼里的泪水没有停过，因为来自异物入侵的疼痛一直持续着，尽管偶尔有快感袭来，却怎么也抵挡不住内心的恐惧和羞耻。男人听够了他的呼救和叫骂，把自己的内裤塞进了哈利的嘴巴里，他忍不住反胃的感觉，又因为泪水的原因差点抽噎至窒息，男人用领带绑住了他的双手，它在挣扎中勒红了他的手腕，在苍白的皮肤上格外扎眼。  
　　  
　　“你的叔叔没操过你吗？臭婊子，还装什么贞洁……”男人啐了一口，在持续的抽插中轻佻地笑，随即低下头去舔舐哈利的脸蛋，哧溜的口水声以及恶心的触感让哈利痛苦又厌恶地呜咽，他认命地闭上了眼睛，却怎么也逃不掉耳边的那些声响。  
　　  
男人的肉棒蹂躏着他的后穴，粘稠的搅动有节奏地持续着，他们的肉体相撞出声，在男人恶意的用力下愈来愈响，尽管对方猥亵的低吼声很大，可哈利仍旧能清晰地听到自己发出的那些声音。  
　　  
　　他被一个男人操到无力地呻吟，操到忍不住地哭泣，为对方的每一次冲撞而哼唧个不停，直到塞住嘴巴的东西被拿开，男人暂且停住了动作，安抚地亲吻着他微张的嘴唇，软塌下来的阴茎还埋在他的体内，哈利眼神涣散，整个人软绵绵地瘫倒在床，再也没有力气做出任何动作去反抗或逃跑。  
　　  
　　他知道对方射进他的体内了，精液正缓慢地流出后穴，男人一脸兴奋地低头看着，转头拿起了一旁的手机，开始对着他不停地拍照。  
　　  
　　“瞧我把你操得多漂亮。”男人咧嘴，在哈利看来，这个笑容是无比的恐怖。他的呼吸加速了，哈利虚弱地开口：“求你了……”  
　　  
　　“求我？”男人挑眉，“求我什么？”  
　　  
　　“别再继续了……”哈利终于崩溃地哭出了声，只是在胡乱地摇头，“求你了……我疼……”  
　　  
　　男人的笑容逐渐消失于一个对施虐期待的表情下。他反而更加兴奋，一把抓起哈利搂进怀里，给了哈利一个狂乱的吻。  
　　  
　　“宝贝，你可真可爱。”男人粗喘个不停，“我真想把你彻底买下来……”  
　　  
　　然后，噩梦持续着。  
　　  
　　哈利甚至思考过，他真的有，在被男人们压在身下侵犯时，哈利想过他究竟犯过什么样的错，为什么这些人要这么对他。他试着哭喊爸爸和妈妈，尽管他清楚，他哪里有什么爸爸和妈妈，他只有憎恨他厌恶他的姨妈，姨夫，表弟。他们把他卖给了那些男人，用恶狠狠的语气警告他说别想着跑，他跑不掉的。  
　　  
　　直到姨夫也开始对他动手动脚，他的人生终是陷入了无休止的地狱。曾有一次，姨妈偶然撞见了姨夫肥胖的身体把他深深地压进床垫扭动着，而那个女人什么也没有说，她面无表情地停顿了片刻，便再次关好了门。  
　　  
　　他被死死捂住嘴巴，被向后拉扯住了手腕，整个人像个破布娃娃一般被德思礼随意玩弄，他听到德思礼说：“婊子，你只有这个用处……”哈利在他粗大的手掌下怒吼，狠狠地咬了下去。  
　　  
　　惩罚来了，他被卖给了约翰。德思礼似乎期待这个高大的男人能给他最狠的教训，对方也的确无时无刻不在冲他发情，从早到晚都想着把自己的老二塞进他的体内。男人指使他做饭，却总是在哈利围起围裙时从背后偷袭他，比如拦腰抱进怀里，贴紧他的后颈深呼吸，顺势把手伸进他的裤子里。  
　　  
　　“我在做饭！”哈利责怪对方，双手用力地想要掰开约翰铁一般牢固的手臂。  
　　  
　　“我不想吃饭，我想吃你。”约翰低低笑着，“你这样真像个小老婆。”  
　　  
　　哈利涨红了脸，嘀咕着别闹了，却还是被拉扯到了餐桌上，他的裤子被扒了下来，内裤挂在了脚踝上，约翰不肯脱下围裙，男人意味深长地笑：“用不了多久的。”然后便把手指伸到了哈利的嘴边，“舔一舔。”  
　　  
　　哈利抿紧嘴唇，最后试探地伸出了舌头。  
　　  
　　他轻微地闭上了眼睛，试着动情地舔舐对方的手指，哈利不由得自嘲地想，他可真是个合格的妓女，德思礼会为他骄傲的。可等到他睁开眼之后，看到的却是一个脸红的约翰。男人正痴迷地看着他，不知何时脸已经贴得那么近，等到哈利睁眼后，约翰猛地吻了上去，舌头也直接伸进了口腔，没有丝毫的犹豫，就像是等待了很久一般，约翰急切地吻着他，因为他的闷哼声而更加动情而用力。  
　　  
　　“你干什么——唔嗯——”停下吻去呼吸的瞬间，哈利红着脸问，可对方不给他这个机会，男人再次吻上去，简直是如饥似渴。  
　　  
　　哈利从没有被这样对待过。  
　　  
　　他吓坏了，根本不知道该如何是好，他习惯于男人们粗暴地对他，骂他，他能应对任何人的恶意，却无法好好处理对待他的正面情绪。  
　　  
　　哪怕在这个吻结束之后，哈利也在恍惚，他歪着头，晕晕乎乎地盯着眼前刺眼的灯光，隐约感觉到了后穴被约翰的手指探入，他开始呻吟，身体被点燃的瞬间，哈利配合地张开了双腿。  
　　  
　　他以为约翰就要这样操自己了，这个男人从不好好做扩张，约翰是个急性子，哈利也能忍住那些疼痛，可这次，约翰却冲他笑，另一只手握住了哈利的硬物。  
　　  
　　这下，哈利彻底愣住了。  
　　  
　　他感到体内的手指抽插得更深、更快，在触及某一点时，快感像是电击一般迅速，他弓起身大声地呻吟，阴茎同时在被照顾，哈利的大脑一片空白。他急促地呼吸，嘴里不停地念叨着疑惑的话，他问约翰你在干什么，却在高潮前都没有等来回答。  
　　  
　　这是哈利第一次觉得性爱也可以是美好的。他躺在餐桌上，四肢仍时不时的抖动，约翰沉默着把他抱了起来，走向卧室，被放在熟悉的床上的瞬间，哈利强撑着身体挺起上身，拉扯住了男人想要抽离的胳膊。  
　　  
　　“求求你，操我吧。”哈利的声音没什么力气，“把我绑起来，堵住我的嘴，还是想让我给你口，随便你干什么都好，别这样——”他愈来愈慌，又主动抬起合拢的双腕送上去，“像昨天那样绑起来，你说你喜欢这么玩……我会乖乖穿裙子给你看的，你还想做什么？我都可以——”  
　　  
　　“哈利。”约翰打断了他，“别这样。”  
　　  
　　“是你不应该这样。”哈利尖叫，“你到底在做什么？”  
　　  
　　约翰的眼睛定定地看着他，看了许久，久到哈利的慌张膨胀至全身，他的脚趾蜷缩着，手腕仍保持着那个姿势。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你。”最后，男人这样承认，他的双手顺势撑在哈利的身侧，脸部再次贴近了后者，引得男孩一阵颤抖，他重复着那个词，“喜欢。”最终引燃了哈利所有的情绪。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我什么？”哈利尖锐地问，“我们不过才在一起四天，你只在德思礼手里买了我一星期……我是个妓，记得吗？操过我的男人数也数不清，你说过我只是个婊子，你只不过是喜欢床上的我罢了……我也不喜欢你， 我永远都不会喜欢嫖客。”  
　　  
　　 “我喜欢你什么？”约翰粗野地笑了，“你漂亮，这一点就够了，你的确是个妓，是个婊子，但你也是个讨人喜欢的漂亮货色。我也不知道我喜欢你什么——也许是因为劳拉？也许是因为你做的饭很好吃？我不知道，哈利，但每次看到你的背影，我都想抱住你，吻你，想和你永远在一起……这一点并不难实现。”  
　　  
　　不知为何，哈利想起了那个男人。  
　　  
　　“也就是说你想把我彻底买下来。”他不管不顾地说。  
　　  
　　“或许吧。”约翰的眼睛扫视着他的脸。  
　　  
　　“你不是第一个这么说的人，”哈利躲避着对方的眼神，“没用的，德思礼不会同意的，你还是死心吧。”  
　　  
　　“我只是个不讲理的嫖客，遇到喜欢的妓就想把他永远包下来，包不下来，那我就把他偷走。”约翰直起身，从口袋里摸出了一根烟，“你说得对，哈利，我得把你绑起来，把你塞进后备箱，我要把你偷走——”男人点燃了烟，熟悉的味道弥漫开来，透过烟雾，哈利看到对方在笑，他觉得约翰真是疯了，可不知为何，在哈利的内心，他其实很想和约翰一起离开。  
　　  
　　“然后呢？”哈利觉得他的咽喉发干。  
　　  
　　“然后？没什么然后了，我们的生活不会有什么变化。”约翰吐出一口烟，“我们离开，我们找到一个新地方生活，我们继续做爱。”  
　　  
　　是的，他的生活并不会有变化，他的过往将永远地囚禁他，就像德思礼所说，哈利根本跑不掉。可是这一次，最起码有人愿意陪着他，而喜欢与否于他来说并不重要。  
　　  
　　于是他们离开，他们找到了一个新地方，他们继续地做爱。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　-FIN-  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
